To obtain prints from a roll of exposed photographic film, a customer can take his film roll to a shop that provides a service for film processing and place a print order. The film roll is then developed and prints are made, either in the shop itself, e.g. by means of a minilab, or at another location such as a large laboratory that uses whole sale finishing (WSF) equipment. The customer can then return to the shop to collect the ordered prints.
If the customer is connected to a computer network such as the Internet, he can also scan his film roll to obtain digital images and send the digital images over the computer network, together with a print order, to a site that provides a photofinishing service. The digital images may be scanned from a film roll but they may also be obtained directly by means of a digital camera. From the digital images, the ordered prints are made by means of photofinishing equipment (whole sale finishing (WSF) or minilab). Then, the prints are sent directly to the customer by regular mail, or they are sent to a local shop where the customer can collect his prints. Patent application EP-A-0 856 972 discloses a network photograph system that provides a customer with a service related to a photograph via a network such as the Internet.
If the customer is travelling, e.g. on holiday, he may send his digital images by means of some wireless Internet connection to a site providing a photofinishing service; however, this is not so convenient.
There is still a need for an improved system and method for printing digital images.